Liar, Liar
by endofmayorearlyjune
Summary: What if you had control over who lived and who died? Lila Rossi is the Italian goddaughter of Gabriel Agreste. When she transfers to College DuPont, she notices bizarre cliques. After a little digging, she descovers the tales of the Miraculous and her heart is set on wielding the magic of both the Ladybug and the Chat Noir. But ultimate power corrupts and Lila has far to fall.


"Aha!" Ladybug crowed, grabbing the infected item and crushing it between her fingers. The blackened butterfly escaped and she quickly purified it, all too aware of the consequences if she did not. At long last, Paris could be restored to normal.

The four heroes turned to part ways, but Volpina called over to them. They congregated on a rooftop behind a skyscraper- their regular meeting place for when they wished to confer in private.

"What is it, Pina?" Queen Bee asked gently.

"Well, don't you think it's a bit odd how we are all trusting each other with our lives, but none of us know who each other are?"

Chat Noir shrugged. "That's how it's always been, though I'm not sure why."

Ladybug averted her eyes. "I just don't think it's necessary," she lied. In all honesty, she just felt wholly underwhelmed with her civilian self and didn't have the confidence to admit to being plain old Marinette.

"I hate to contradict you there, Ladybug, but I can't see how we could achieve a true level of trust otherwise."

Ladybug sighed. "I suppose, but-"

"As I say, I hate to contradict you. I am your biggest fan."

Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows, then- "wait, Alya?"

The fox heroine nodded and de-transformed. "The one and only."

Bee paled at the sight of her classmate, but Chat caught on.

"And I suppose it's only fair now to admit that I'm in Alya's class."

"Crap," Bee muttered as Chat changed into civilian form.

"Adrien?" Ladybug yelled, shaken.

Bee changed back next. "I'm afraid you'll all hate me now, but it's true..."

"Chloe? I-" Ladybug sighed. "You're right, it's not fair for me not to confess now."

Her heroine form melted away to reveal plain old Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She was a little surprised when Adrien's face lit up. "Marinette? But- this means that all along, you've liked me and I've liked you!"

She flushed violently. "I suppose-"

"This is amazing! I can't believe how well this worked out-"

Marinette felt sick. "I- I have to go."

She quickly shifted back into costume and hurried back home.

Tikki fluttered around as Marinette lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Marinette, isn't this a good thing? Now Adrien likes you back!"

"But he doesn't like me. He likes Ladybug."

"You are Ladybug!"

"But-"

Her phone buzzed, cutting her off, and she rolled over to glance at the screen. A message from Adrien, inviting her on a date.

"Marinette," Tikki reasoned, "you might as well go. There'll be no expectation of more. See how it goes."

"No expectation of more? Tikki, he knows that I've had a crush on him for years. Of course he'll expect more!"

"Then go on more dates with him. This is what you've wanted for as long as I've known you!"

Marinette sighed. "I'm just nervous, I guess. I wonder how it will all change now I know that he's Chat. Will he assume I'll be more like Ladybug? Will he act more like Chat? I swear, I can't take any more of those cat puns-"

"Mari-"

"I'm joking!" She protested, chuckling. "Well, mostly."

"It'll be fine, Marinette. Stop overthinking it!"

She opened the message and tapped a quick response. "I suppose you're right. I've said I'll meet him tomorrow. Okay?"

Tikki grinned. "It's not up to me."

Marinette threw her phone at the adorable- if incredibly annoying at times- kwami and pulled herself up off of her bed to rummage around in her wardrobe.

A lick of eyeliner, a smear of lipgloss and she was ready to go. She had chosen a lovely little blue dress, which she had made for a class project the previous year. Unfortunately she seemed to have stopped growing, although she didn't care so much at that moment. The dress had a halter neck with a sweetheart empire bodice. A few layers of pale blue chiffon shimmied down to her mid-thighs. It was elegant, but only semi-formal, which seemed appropriate for a first date.

A knock at the door.

Grabbing her bag- her little pink clutch, as usual- she hurried down the stairs and opened the door with a smile. Adrien, precisely on time, as expected.

"Hey, bugaboo," he greeted her with a wink.

"Calm it, kitty," she chided carefully, "not in public." Or anywhere, she added silently, but she didn't want to upset him. He took her hand, pecked her on the cheek, and led her out to his limousine. A limousine- how hideously extravagant. People would see them coming for miles.

In all honesty, she didn't remember the majority of the date. She was on edge for the whole duration, hyper-aware of how nervous she was. Despite her three year crush finally coming to something, she was uncomfortable, and that was the only lingering memory she had.

Well, except for the end, that is. He had held her hand as he escorted her back to her house. And as she turned to enter the home, he gently pressed his lips to her cheek.

It should have been perfect. It was everything she had ever dreamed of. It wasn't everything she had hoped for. It was a perfect anticlimax to what she had felt was a failed date.

Adrien, on the other hand, thought differently, as barely five minutes had passed before she received a text.

Same time next week?

Oh dear.

Marinette hated to say no. She hated to hurt people's feelings. She hadn't enjoyed the date, but she hadn't hated it, she reasoned. She supposed that this was the only option.

sure! see you tomorrow x

Within the hour, the whole world was aware that Adrien Agreste was dating a wannabe fashion designer called Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Rumours circulated: was this girl simply using him to get her designs to his father? Was she blackmailing him into a relationship?

In reality, it felt like the opposite was true. But it was more than clear by now: the world hated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and were blissfully unaware of her alter ego; their saviour and hero, Ladybug.


End file.
